<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fixing What Went Wrong by yellowpaintpots</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269245">Fixing What Went Wrong</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots'>yellowpaintpots</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TSides Shorts &amp; Drabbles [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kissing, M/M, The Imagination, shy kiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:47:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>19: Shy kiss</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TSides Shorts &amp; Drabbles [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fixing What Went Wrong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>roceit shippers you deserve this i love you we really suffered in that last episode huh?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Roman fiddles with his hands. They're shaking and he does his best to hide that as he stands just inside the imagination, Janus a few steps in front of him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It's been a while since he's brought Janus here. They'd come here together a few times before J's name reveal and it'd been quite a bit of time since that. Roman jumps from one foot to the other and picks at his nails as he waits for Janus to say something.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Janus finally turns back to him and smiles - It's small, a twitch at the corner of his mouth, but his eyes are soft and it's more than Roman had really expected.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I've missed being here," Janus admits. His voice on the surface seems level but Roman manages to pick up on the subtle hint of shyness underneath. Roman feels some level of comfort that he isn't the only one that feels like that.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I've changed it a bit since you were last here," Roman shrugs and chuckles nervously. What if Janus doesn't like the changes? What if-</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Janus reaches out. He isn't wearing his gloves (How had it taken so long for Roman to realize that?), and one hand gently takes hold of Roman's.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You're thinking too much, Ro," He whispers.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Roman nods and takes a step closer, letting out a breath before finally looking up to properly meet eyes with Janus. It's weird to feel so nervous around him like this again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I'd like to kiss you," Roman says before he can stop himself. His eyes immediately widen as he stammers out, "I mean- If that's alright with you?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When Janus nods Roman feels a wave of relief wash over him. He leans up and softly presses his lips to Janus's. It's gentle and quick and nothing like the kisses they've shared before - but it's a start, and Roman wants to fix things.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>